Aku kalah
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Sebisik kata yang membuat Gilgamesh terpengarah, dan Arthur hanya tersenyum pasrah. Mari berdansa./Gilgamesh x Arturia/ AU


_Aku kalah_

 _Disclaimer_

 _Fate series © Type-moon_

 _Fanfiction © Zeesuke23_

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini, tujuan saya hanya untuk menambah asupan amunisi.**_

 _Summary :_ _Sebisik kata yang membuat Gilgamesh terpengarah, dan Arthur hanya tersenyum pasrah. Mari berdansa._

 _Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut._

* * *

.

.

.

Selembar kertas bergaya apik ditangan dengan ornamen indah keemasan. Selayaknya undangan pernikahan namun tidak demikian. Undangan reuni lebih tepat dikatakan. Tertoreh disana nama sang penerima, guna tertuju kepada siapa gerangan yang harus mendapatkannya.

Usia kelulusan masih belum satu dekade lamanya, bahkan sebagian masih belum ada yang menikah. Dan sebagian lainnya telah bahagia dengan pasangannya. Atau sebagian lainnya yang masih enggan memulai kisah romansa. Dirasa reuni ini perlu kala mereka berkata rindu, padahal sebagian hanya ingin pamer ini-itu. Menyombongkan diri bahwa mereka telah sukses mungkin dirasa perlu.

Tak ada kata wajib yang tertera dalam undangan namun semuanya mengusahakan datang, tak semua. Hanya sebagian yang bisa meluangkan waktu. Bagi mereka yang ingin tahu kabar rekan, atau bagi mereka yang bernostalgia tentang lima tahun lalu. Menjabarkan kembali kenangan yang keluar dari ingatkan. Bercanda gurau melepas penat dari realita kini, tak masalah.

Gilgamesh dengan kemeja keabu-abuan dan juga setelan jas bewarna hitam, nampak kontrak dengan tatanan rambut sedemikian. Dengan sengaja poninya tak ia biarkan menutupi dahi, memberinya gel rambut hingga nampak rapih, sempurna. Dan dengan sengaja pula ia tak memakai dasi, berdalih ini bukan acara resmi. Disana mereka hanya akan bersenang-senang, tak perlu bergaya berlebihan. Meskipun Gilgamesh selalu akan bersikap angkuh pada kenyataan. Ingatlah bahwa ia pemuda dengan gaya arogan setinggi angkasa.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Enkidu yang nampak lebih rapih dengan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih, tak lupa dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam yang menghiasi. Rambutnya yang memanjang sengaja ia rapikan dengan membuatnya _ponytail_. Nampak lebih rapih dan sedap dipandang, terlebih ia nampak tampan malam ini, alih-alih berwajah manis yang selalu terpatri.

"Gil, ayo segera. Aku tak ingin ketinggalan acara." Enkidu hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan menarik lengan sang pemuda angkuh itu.

Dan sang tuan muda hanya menuruti saja kemauan kawan lamanya tersebut; pasrah. Enkidu juga tak bisa memaksa kala Gilgamesh memilih kemeja, Gilgamesh ikut dalam acara ini saja ia sudah bahagia.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Gilgamesh lebih menjadi pendengar dan menimpali kala Enkidu bercerita banyak. Tentang pekerjaan, makanan, kehidupan dan yang terakhir hampir-hampir membuat Gilgamesh terdiam. Tentang pasangan.

"Kau tahu, kudengar Arthur dan yang lainnya akan datang," Enkidu berkata ringan tanpa tahu jika seorang disebelah mulai menapaki raut masam.

"Ah... Ozy juga berkata jika tak masalah membawa pasangan, dan dia mengajak Nefertari untuk ikut." Enkidu mulai melanjutkan kata, Gilgamesh mulai menginjak pedal kopling dan memindahkan perseneling gigi membuat laju mobil lebih cepat.

"Lalu kenapa?" Gilgamesh mulai mencoba menimpali, meskipun pandangannya masih terpaku pada jalanan. Setidaknya ia tetap manjadi mendengar.

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rupa Arturia sekarang." Enkidu menoleh dan mendapati Gilgamesh yang terdiam sesaat, satu mantra terucap yang membuat sorot Gilgamesh nampak berbeda hanya beberapa detik.

"Mana aku tahu." Pemuda bernetra _ruby_ itu berusaha tidak peduli, meskipun dalam hati penuh tanya yang mendera.

.

.

Acaranya lebih ramai dari perkiraan, membuat Enkidu dan Gilgamesh hampir dibuat pusing oleh keramaian. Enkidu hanya meringis kala mendapati kelakuan gadis sekolah tak berubah, selalu mengelilingi Gilgamesh dengan tatapan memuja meskipun berkali-kali dibalas dengan tatapan hina. Sungguh Ironisnya.

Mereka menepi, menikmati _champagne_ tanpa keramaian. Ini usul Enkidu dan tak mendapat penolakan dari Gilgamesh. Tentu saja pemuda itu senang, kala Gilgamesh lebih sering meng-iya kan dari pada menolak ajakan sang rekan.

Tak berselang lama mereka mendapati Ozymandias bersama seorang wanita, Nefertari. Ozymandias tersenyum bangga dengan mengatakan ia tak lagi sendiri, menyindir tuan penuh arogansi dihadapannya. Seolah ia tak mengaca jika ia pun demikian sama.

"Apa setelah lulus sekolah kau mengikuti club pelangi." Ozymandias berkata demikian sambil melirik Enkidu, sedangkan pemuda bermahkota sewarna daun muda itu hanya menampilkan senyum memaksa.

"Lalu, kau mau menyombongkan dirimu? Ingatlah sahammu turun pagi ini." Gilgamesh mencela, menghina tuan muda sepertinya adalah sia-sia. Ia lebih memiliki seribu satu bahasa sarkas setajam belati. Mungkin lain kali ingatkan Enkidu untuk menyekolahkan mulut sang tuan muda satu ini.

"Besok pagi juga akan naik, kau pikir aku siapa?" Ozymandias tak mau kalah, Nefertari tahu jika mereka lebih lama bercengkrama bisa-bisa suasana tak akan baik-baik saja. Atmosfer akan keruh dan reuni yang seharusnya baik-baik saja tak akan sama.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba kue disana?" Gadis berkulit eksotis itu mulai mengalihkan pandangan Ozymandias, dan tentunya berhasil. Dirasa percuma mempertemukan Ozymandias dan Gilgamesh lebih lama, ia tak ingin perang dunia ketiga akan cepat dimulai.

Enkidu berkata terimakasih lewat tatapan dan sang gadis hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai tanggapan. Karena mereka tahu, bencana akan menunggu kala dua anak Adam itu saling bersiteru.

"Dia pikir dia siapa." Gilgamesh mencibir sambil sesekali menyesap _champagne_ nya kembali.

Enkidu hanya melirik sekilas, raut wajah angkuh masih menghiasi Gilgamesh. Menghela nafas pasrah sudah biasa dibenak Enkidu saat ini.

"Ah, Gawain." Enkidu menyapa seseorang tanpa memperdulikan cibiran Gilgamesh.

Gawain mendekat sambil menampilkan senyum ramah, begitu tipikalnya. Entah kenapa Enkidu berpikir bagaimana jika seandainya Gilgamesh seperti itu, tentu akan menjadi akhir dunia. Dan Enkidu tertawa ringan membayangkan itu semua.

"Ah, Hay Enkidu dan juga... Gilgamesh." Gawain menyapa dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Gilgamesh, bersyukur bukan cacihan penuh hina.

"Kau sendirian?" Enkidu bertanya, sambil berusaha mencari disisi kanan dan kiri sang pemuda.

"Tidak, aku bersama Arthur dan yang lainnya." Gawain hanya menjawab ringan, Gilgamesh sedikit menegang sedangkan Enkidu hanya melirik perlahan.

"Arthur?" Enkidu mencoba membeo, siapa tahu akan ada percakapan lebih menyenangkan untuk dibahas.

"Iya, mereka ada diarah jam dua." Sontak saja Gilgamesh mencari dalam netra, dan mendapati sosok Arthur yang berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Wah kalian terlihat selalu kompak ya." Enkidu juga sedikit curi pandang pada sosok yang menjadi pembicaraan.

"Seperti biasa, ah aku harus kembali." Gawain hanya tersenyum kala seorang pemuda berambut ungu melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh kembali.

"Itu Lancelot?" Enkidu bertanya, kala terakhir ia ingat pemuda itu tak berambut sedemikian rupa. Malam ini lebih rapi dengan potongan cepak.

"Mau bergabung? Mereka akan senang jika kita bisa bernostalgia." Gawain memberi tawaran dan dibalas anggukan oleh Enkidu, sekilas ia melirik Gilgamesh dan mendapat tatapan tanpa minat.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya." Seolah Gilgamesh adalah seorang ayah maka Enkidu meminta izin kepada dirinya, padahal Gilgamesh hanya bersikap skeptis dengan itu semua.

Enkidu pergi dan kini pemuda berhelai emas itu tengah sendiri, ia memilih pergi keluar menenangkan diri. Entah dirasa apa, ia menjadi melankolis malam ini. Dan terasa aneh untuk sosok selayaknya dia.

Tiga gelas _champagne_ seharusnya tak membuat Gilgamesh pusing, namun entah kenapa kepalanya mulai memberat. Nero menghampiri kala netranya menangkap sosok Gilgamesh. Ingin bersapa 'hay kawan' lalu bernostalgia tentang masa sekolah. Namun tentunya tak akan mudah jika ini menyangkut Gilgamesh.

"Hay Gil." Nero mendekat dengan melambaikan tangan, sekilas Gilgamesh kira itu Arturia.

Tentunya bukan, sekilas raut keduanya memang nampak sama namun berbeda. Tentunya Gilgamesh hafal tentang Arturia, gadis itu tak pernah menyapa selebar Nero. Tak pernah menggebu-gebu dalam hal ini-itu, tak pernah bersuara nyaring melengking selayaknya Nero, tak pernah. Dan lagi, Gilgamesh juga tak pernah mendapatkan hatinya. Ah, nostalgia.

"Kau sendirian?" Orang bodoh mana bertanya jika sudah mengetahui tak ada seorang lagi disekitar.

"Kau bisa melihat, cih." Sudah biasa jika Gilgamesh seorang sarkas, maka saat berbicara kepadanya kuat kan saja nurani agar tak sakit hati.

"Hey, bulannya indah ya," Nero bergumam, mencoba membuka percakapan dirasa juga percuma.

Gadis itu kini menggenakan gaun bewarna merah dengan bahu terbuka. Memakai high heels bewarna senada terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya, sekitar sepuluh centimeter.

Sepoi angin berhembus disekitar, memainkan helai pirang Nero yang ditata dengan gelungan rapih. Nampak cantik, namun Gilgamesh tak pernah berpikir demikian. Baginya hanya satu nama saja yang pantas tersemat cantik, tentunya itu bukan Nero. Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus tak pernah menempati kata cantik dalam kamus Gilgamesh, dan ia juga tak peduli; apatis.

"Hey sepertinya pesta dansanya dimulai, ayo kita kembali." Nero menarik pergelangan Gilgamesh, membuat pemuda itu tertarik. Ingin Gilgamesh menolak namun tentunya gadis itu tak peduli.

Enkidu tak pernah bercerita jika ada pesta dansa dalam acara reuni mereka, mencoba mengingat memang tak ada. Namun mengapa Nero berkata demikian, Gilgamesh hanya bertanya dalam diam. Mencoba mengkoreksi kembali, jika ada kata yang terlewat dan otaknya menjabarkan jika memang tak ada.

 _Ball room_ mulai penuh dengan para pasangan. Mengingat kembali _schedule_ reuni mereka, acara dansa yang seingat Gilgamesh tak pernah ada dalam ingatannya. Atau mungkin Enkidu lupa untuk bercerita. Nero menariknya semakin mendekati keramaian, menyaksikan jika ia tak sendirian ditengah hiruk-pikuk.

"Arah jam enam." Nero berbisik dan Gilgamesh hampir kaget dibuatnya.

Segera saja netra _ruby_ sang pemuda mencari, mendapati Arthur yang seolah tangah siap diposisi. Bukan pemuda itu yang menjadi destinasi netranya namun sosok disampingnya; Arturia. Gadis itu nampak menawan dengan balutan gaun bewarna biru dengan sedikit rumbai hitam dibawah, berbalut apik menyesuaikan tubuhnya. Ah, Gilgamesh terpesona olehnya.

Nero menginjak sepatunya, ingin memprotes namun gadis itu malah menariknya mengikuti alunan nada. Gadis itu menikmati, selalu saja ia menikmati seluruh irama. Ia penyuka seni, pun dengan ini. Seolah tubuhnya adalah apresiasi dalam seni, terlalu hiperbola untuk mengungkapkan memang.

Gilgamesh mulai menikmati, ia mencoba. Tentunya ia bisa berdansa, hal seperti ini mudah baginya. Dan Enkidu nampak tersenyum tipis diseberang mendapati Gilgamesh berdansa dengan Nero. Pemuda itu tahu jikalau pasti Nero yang memulai, nol persen jika itu ulah Gilgamesh.

"Kau ingin berdansa dengan Arturia kan? Ia nampak menawan malam ini." Nero berbisik lagi, dan Gilgamesh hampir terpengarah.

Gilgamesh hanya melirik sosok Arturia yang tak jauh darinya, seolah nampak bahagia bisa berdansa dengan Arthur. Mereka berdua kembar, mereka berdua serasi selalu. Itu yang selalu diperdengarkan kala mereka masih bersekolah.

"Aku bisa membuat harapanmu menjadi nyata." Lagi, Nero berbisik. Membuat Gilgamesh menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti.

Sedikit demi sedikit Nero memulai rencana, mempersempit jaraknya dengan sosok Arthur. Sengaja ia lakukan. Hingga waktunya tiba, mereka berputar dan seolah berganti pasangan. Nero datang pada Arthur, mengganti posisi Arturia saat itu. Tentunya Gilgamesh mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin kan, sosok Arturia malam ini.

Arturia terhenyak mendapati siapa pemuda dihadapannya malam ini, Gilgamesh. Dengan senyuman yang selalu arogan, ia mengulurkan tangan. Menyambut Arturia dengan hati berbunga. Ingatkan ia untuk berterima kasih kepada Nero jika telah usai.

"Gilgamesh." Arturia berdesis, tak menyangka siapa lawan berdansanya. Sang pemuda mulai tersenyum, nampak menyebalkan dibenak Arturia.

"Apa kabar?" Gilgamesh mulai berani, membenamkan lengannya pada pinggang Arturia. Ia mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Baik." Arturia nampak tak peduli, ingin segera mengakhiri.

Alunan musik masih nampak ditengah acara, belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda usai. Memainkan euforia yang indah, seharusnya. Namun tak demikian bagi Arturia, ia segan. Lebih baik ia mengajak Lancelot saja untuk berdansa dari pada sosok pemuda yang kini menjadi pasangannya.

"Kau cantik malam ini." Gilgamesh berbisik, ia bingung merangkai kata. Diseberang Enkidu tertawa, menyaksikan betapa kikuknya sang rekan; payah.

"Terimakasih." Arturia tersenyum dengan paksa, mencoba menikmati suasana yang ada.

.

Diposisi Arthur dan Nero mereka seolah menikmati irama yang tercipta, mencoba membuat puas pasangan masing-masing. Alunan nada yang ada terlihat selaras dengan gerakan mereka berdua, nampak indah.

"Ini pasti ulahmu." Arthur memulai kata dan Nero tidaklah bodoh untuk mengikuti alur pembicara.

"Urusan mereka belum selesai." Nero tersenyum, nampak manis.

"Kau benar," Arthur hanya tersenyum lumrah, gadis yang menjadi pasangannya malam ini tak buruk. Ia baik.

"Terimakasih, Nero." Arthur sangat ahli soal dansa, tipikal seorang _gentleman_. Tak heran banyak gadis yang terpesona, Nero beruntung malam ini.

"Umu!" Nero hanya tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

.

Dalam keheningan mereka melebur bersama nada, terbisu enggan untuk bersuara. Terlebih Arturia. Gilgamesh tak biasanya seperti ini, kepercayaan dirinya sirna. Benteng arogansinya runtuh seketika. Selalu saja ia seperti ini jika menyangkut Arturia, selalu saja jika menyangkut mantan gadisnya.

"Arturia." Gilgamesh menundukkan kepala, hingga netranya tak nampak.

Irama pesta dansa telah usah namun mereka berdua masih berada diposisi yang sama. Arturia ingin segera berakhir namun tidak demikian dengan Gilgamesh, ia masih ingin diposisi. Seperti ini.

"Gil, sudah berakhir." Arturia berbicara, matanya melirik pada Gawain yang sepertinya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Arthur tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menolong, semua pandang mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Gilgamesh selalu mempunyai feromon kuat. Enigma terlintas dibanyak pihak, tak terlebih Arturia. Ada apa gerangan sang tuan muda masih enggan meninggalkan posisinya. Mungkinkah mereka berdua masih ingin lebih lama bernostalgia. Persepsi mereka lebih banyak demikian.

"Kau benar, ini sudah berakhir." Gilgamesh mengangkat kepala, pandangannya sayu menatap Arturia.

Bukan Arturia yang membuatnya menyerah, namun sebuah logam dengan warna putih keemasan yang menghiasi jari manis sang dara. Malam ini ia gagal bagai pecundang.

"Aku selalu gagal untuk berada di hatimu." Gilgamesh berbisik sebelum ia pergi, meninggalkan Arturia yang masih terdiam dalam posisi.

Enkidu menghampiri, menepuk pundak sang kawan sambil tersenyum bangga. Ia senang malam ini Gilgamesh tak berulah.

Arturia pergi menuju Arthur berada, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lumrah.

"Setidaknya ia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Bedivere mulai bersuara, membuat arah pandang kini tertuju padanya.

"Aku berani bertaruh, ia tak akan melepaskanmu." Kali ini giliran Gawain yang menyuarakan pendapat.

"Kau benar, pemuda itu tak akan menyerah meskipun malam ini ia kalah." Arthur menepuk bahu Arturia, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada saudarinya tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Arturia menatap kosong bahu Gilgamesh yang menjauh, ada banyak kata yang ingin ia lontarkan namun hanya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Cerita mereka telah berakhir lama, tak dapat lagi merajut cerita penuh kisah romansa antara keduanya. Malam ini dan lima tahun lalu, seharusnya Gilgamesh telah menyadari jikalau ia telah kalah. Namun selalu tak meyerah. Dibenak Gilgamesh, selagi Arturia belum menyandang nama keluarga yang lain tentunya besar harapan baginya untuk merajut kembali kisah romansa. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Gilgamesh telah kalah sejak lama. Arturia tak pernah membalas rasa cinta yang menggebu milik Gilgamesh, tak akan pernah.

.

.

End(?)

* * *

.

A/n:

Saya nyadar diri kok ini endingnya gantung, gak enak. Tapi otak saya lagi mentok sampai sini. Maafkan ya :"

Dan soal Gilgamesh-Nero sebenernya saya juga suka kapal mereka meskipun ini kapal minor sekali. Dan lagi mungkin kedepannya saya pengen buat fix tentang hubungan Gil-Ria-Arthur. Mereka bertiga masih di kepalaku, anganku masih seputar mereka bertiga :')

Akhir kata, silahkan memberi Review jika berkenan.

.

.

Sign

Zee


End file.
